Exposure of human newborn to hyperoxia or hypoxia leads to brain and retinal injuries. For example, birth asphyxia in newborns remains a serious condition causing significant mortality and long-term morbidity, including cerebral palsy, intellectual disabilities and blindness. Treatments, such as hypothermia, have been developed to protect the brain and retina and prevent further injury after hypoxia.
However, none of the currently available or developing therapies intend to repair the brain or retinal injury caused by hypoxia or hyperoxia in premature and term babies. Neurorestorative treatments of brain and retinal injuries have not been explored in newborns. Therefore, there is a need to develop additional therapies to repair brain and/or retinal injuries in newborns that have undergone hyperoxia or hypoxia in order to improve functional and structural recovery of the already damaged brain and/or retina.